Kira Yamato
Kira Yamato is the biological twin brother of Cagalli Yula Athha and one of only two survivors of the Ultimate Coordinator Project. He is also a close personal friend of Athrun Zala as well as Lacus Clyne. A veteran of the Bloody Valentine War, he has spent the years since in his native Orb Union, and returns to the battlefield following the outbreak of a second war in C.E. 75. He pilots the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. Personality Kira is a young man who strongly believes in the pacifist ideals of Orb, and who is committed to defending them if necessary. He is kind-natured, but his experiences during the Bloody Valentine War have left emotional scars, leaving him quieter and more reserved than he had been. His resolve is no less, however, and he harbors strong suspicions as to the motives of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durendal, especially after the assassination of Lacus. History Early Life Kira's story begins with an advanced biotech firm called GARM R&D (Genetic Advanced Reproductive Medical Research & Development), which was based out of the Colony Mendel, and led by a married couple named Ulen and Via Hibiki, who were geneticists. Dr. Ulen Hibiki's specialty was the creation of Coordinators, and he had often been frustrated by unforeseen mutations that resulted in deviation from the genetic characteristics requested in a subject. So he sought to create an "Ultimate Coordinator", one whose creation could be rigidly controlled from conception through birth, via the use of an artificial womb, resulting in a product that was 100% exactly as intended. Thus far all attempts had failed, and all but one of these failures had died. Via Hibiki was at the time pregnant with fraternal twins - a boy and girl. Dr. Hibiki took the former early in embryonic development and made a series of genetic modifications, so that he would have his Coordinator, and raised him in his artificial womb. At last, Dr. Hibiki succeeded, where he had failed so many times before. The incident drove a wedge between him and his wife, and she soon left him, taking her children with her to Orb, where she sought refuge with her sister Caridad and her husband, Haruma Yamato. The Yamatos would later adopt Kira, while Cagalli is entrusted to Orb's Lord Uzumi Nara Athha. The ultimate fate of the Hibikis remains unknown. Kira was sent to a prep school in Copernicus City, where he met and became best friends with [[Athrun Zala. Athrun eventually returned to the PLANTs, but he gave to Kira "Birdy", a small mechanical bird he had built. Some time later, Kira Yamato was attending a technical college at the Orb-owned colony Heliopolis, when as a result of a ZAFT attack on the colony, he stumbled across the Morgenröte-backed G-Project, the Alliance's mobile suit development project, and its GAT-X105 Strike Gundam prototype. And there he would also meet Athrun again, who had joined ZAFT and was participating in the raid, its objective being to capture the Alliance's mobile suits. Kira and Athrun would face each other in battle several times over the following months, as the Le Creuset Team continued to pursue the Alliance's battleship LCAM-01XA Archangel - Kira in the strike while Athrun piloted the captured GAT-X303 Aegis. While crossing the Débris Belt, Kira would come across the damaged shuttle Silverwind, which belonged to Lacus Clyne, whom he would rescue. Lacus remained on the Archangel for some days, until Kira eventually returned her to the Le Creuset Team - and to Athrun, her fiancé. Soon after the Archangel fell to Earth, Kira was reunited with Cagalli, whom he had first briefly met in Heliopolis, as she had found her way to Earth where she was involved with the anti-ZAFT resistance movement "Desert Dawn". During this time, he also met legendary ZAFT veteran commander Andrew Waltfeld, whom he would later defeat in battle. Eventually, the Archangel would find its way to Orb, where Kira learned that the headstrong Cagalli was the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha. Soon afterwards the ship would leave Orb on its way to JOSH-A, the Alliance's headquarters in Alaska. In the Marshall Islands, Kira would once again face Athrun in battle, an engagement that would culminate in the destruction of both machines and Kira's apparent death. A badly injured Kira would be rescued, however, and taken to the PLANTs in secret, where he received medical treatment for his injuries, which included extremely severe burns. He would regain consciousness to find himself in the care of Lacus Clyne. Some time later, learning that ZAFT is about to launch Operation Spit Break, a massive attack on JOSH-A, Kira decides it is time to return, and with Lacus's help steals the next-generation ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, which he takes to Earth. During the Battle of JOSH-A, Murrue warns Kira about the underground Cyclops system and Kira alerts both ZAFT and Earth Alliance soldiers of the impending danger. Yzak Joule refuses to believe him and attacks Kira with the Duel. Even though Yzak killed Elle and the other refugees, Kira refrains from killing him in return. Instead, he disables the Duel and saves Yzak from the Cyclops blast, keeping with his vow to limit casualties for any and all sides on the battlefield. A badly injured Kira would be rescued, however, and taken to the PLANTs in secret, where he received medical treatment for his injuries, which included extremely severe burns. He would regain consciousness to find himself in the care of Lacus Clyne. Some time later, learning that ZAFT is about to launch Operation Spit Break, a massive attack on JOSH-A, Kira decides it is time to return, and with Lacus's help steals the next-generation ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, which he takes to Earth. During the Battle of JOSH-A, Murrue warns Kira about the underground Cyclops system and Kira alerts both ZAFT and Earth Alliance soldiers of the impending danger. Yzak Joule refuses to believe him and attacks Kira with the Duel. Even though Yzak killed Elle and the other refugees, Kira refrains from killing him in return. Instead, he disables the Duel and saves Yzak from the Cyclops blast, keeping with his vow to limit casualties for any and all sides on the battlefield. Comic Era After the battle, Kira is reunited with the crew of the Archangel. However, he tells them that he isn't siding with ZAFT nor with the Earth Alliance - he just wants to fight to save everyone from the war. Kira's actions have an effect on the rest of the crew later on. Returning to ORB, Kira is reunited with Cagalli, who thought Kira was dead. Soon afterwards however, the Alliance attacks Orb. Desperate after the destruction of the Porta Panama Mass Driver by ZAFT, the Alliance's goal is to capture Morgenröte's facilities and the Kaguya Mass Driver. Kira in the Freedom, later joined by Athrun in its sibling unit, the ZGMF-X09A Justice, participates in the battle, during which they face off against three new-model Alliance Gundams. Unbeknownst to Kira, during the battle a shot fired by the Freedom, missing its intended target, would strike the hillside below as a family of Orb civilians, attempting to reach the docks where the evacuation was underway, were passing through. The entire family would be killed by the attack except for a fourteen-year-old boy, who would subsequently evacuate alone and eventually find his way to the PLANTs. The battle ends with the flight of Kira, along with Athrun, and the Archangel and Kusanagi into space, before Morgenröte and the Kaguya mass driver are both destroyed. Though Orb subsequently falls, the Alliance nonetheless fails in its objective, as both ships arrive in space. Athrun leaves the ship, leaving the Justice behind, and returns to the PLANTs to speak with his father - Kira following him part way. Instead, he is arrested, but is soon sprung by the Clyne Faction, who steal the warship Eternal and escape, before linking up with the Freedom and fleeing to Mendel. There, the Three Ships Alliance is formed as Kira and Lacus reunite. Lacus, however, breaks down and cries in Kira's arms, finally able to grieve for her father's death due to Patrick's zeal in wiping out the moderates within the PLANT Supreme Council. Soon after, both ZAFT and EA forces discover the Archangel in Mendel Colony and attempt to take care of the battleship - ZAFT deploys the Le Creuset Team, while the Alliance sends the new Archangel-class battleship Dominion, commanded by ex-Archangel XO Natarle Badgiruel and including the same three new Gundams that were in Orb. In the resulting battle, Kira and fellow pilot Mwu La Flaga would chase Rau Le Creuset deep inside Mendel Colony and into the laboratories within. It is there that Rau revealed the truth of Kira's parentage and who he truly - a perfect Coordinator, the Ultimate Coordinator. In a later battle, Kira realizes that a good friend of his, Flay Allster, has been in ZAFT's custody, and attempts to retrieve her. Attacked by the Alliance's mobile suits, the Freedom is damaged and Kira is unable to retrieve the escape pod containing Flay, which is recovered by the Dominion. The Three Ship Alliance would finally launch at the Second Battle of Jachin Due, the last battle of the war. In this battle, Kira, using the Freedom Gundam's METEOR system, engages the Earth Alliance's Peacekeeper force, aiding in shooting down all the nukes before they can get to the PLANTs. In the process, Kira encounters Rau again, this time in his new Providence Gundam. Kira is initially overwhelmed by the Providence's vastly superior firepower, but continues to engage Rau all the same. During the fight, a lifepod from the ravaged Dominion battleship nears the battle, holding Flay. Kira attempts to rescue Flay again, and at first seems to have succeeded, however a DRAGOON shot destroys the lifepod, killing Flay. Kira is overcome with grief, realizing that she could have been saved had he focused more on the battle than trying to get to her. Kira reenters the fray, and though the Freedom suffers crippling damage, Kira deals the Providence a fatal blow with its beam sabers, killing Rau just as the ZAFT superweapon GENESIS fires a final time. The crippled Providence is obliterated, but the Freedom, also caught in the beam, is also severely damaged. Leaving its cockpit, Kira is later found by Athrun and Cagalli. Kira and Lacus settle in Orb, and remain there in seclusion until CE 75. He and Lacus have spent the last two years after the war assisting Reverend Malchio and Kira's adoptive mother Caridad Yamato with his orphanage. In these intervening years, Kira first meets his "brother", Canard Pars. Kira himself is uncomfortable with this development, but Lacus embraces and accepts the new arrival, and soon Kira does as well. The Junius Seven Colony Drop Incident "Break The World", which triggers the Second Bloody Valentine War, forces the group to move in with Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld at their shared mansion in Orb. Shortly after the incident, as the ZAFT battleship LHM-BB01 Minerva is docked in Orb, Kira meets Shinn Asuka, at a memorial that had been erected to commemorate the lives lost in the Alliance invasion four years earlier. Unaware of Kira's identity, Shinn recounts to him the death of his family at the Freedom's hands, leaving Kira somewhat uneasy. Shinn leaves soon afterwards. The mansion is eventually attacked by an unknown force of Coordinators trying to assassinate both him and Lacus. The mansion is destroyed, and Lacus is killed. The successful attempt on Lacus's life forces Kira to once again pilot the Freedom and participate in combat. In the intervening years, the Freedom has been secretly and illegally rebuilt by the Clyne Faction, and Kira takes it up again. Despite his attempt to capture them, the pilots of the mobile suits that had infiltrated Orb self-detonate. Learning of this from Kira, Cagalli quietly launches an investigation into the matter. Shortly thereafter, Kira learns of an upcoming arranged marriage between Cagalli and Yuna Roma Seiran, and kidnaps her from a reception at the Seiran residence, celebrating the signing of a treaty between Orb and the Eurasian Federation. The Archangel leaves Orb and takes up secretive residence in the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Cagalli leaves the ship soon afterwards, pointing out that Kira's actions left Orb at the mercy of the pro-Atlantic Federation Seirans. Kira continues to fight in the rebuilt ZGMF-X10A Freedom. His first sortie with the Archangel is in the Dardanelles, trying to stop the OMNI/Orb offensive against the ZAFT battleship Minerva. He destroys the Minervas main "Tannhäuser" cannon, causing severe damage to the ship and multiple casualties. Kira then disarms several mobile suits on both sides of the skirmish, though during the battle he inadvertently kills Rey Za Burrel, one of the Minerva's pilots. Athrun angrily confronts him about this when they meet not long afterwards, but is shocked when Kira tells him of Lacus's assassination. Athrun nonetheless maintains that what Kira and the Archangel are doing is only making things worse, and that they should return to Orb. Kira intervenes again in the Earth Forces/Orb battle with the Minerva in Crete, and in the ensuing battle destroys Athrun's ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, leaving Athrun severely injured. 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Great War Arc' 'Beginning of the Great War' The Great War Begins when Paul Gekko, Juvia and Ancient Fairy Tail managed to save the Children from the Eggman Robots and Doctor Eggman aboard the Egg Fleet. Paul Gekko kills Lord Djibril and the Girty Lue, the ship Djibril was escaping on. Paul Gekko destroyed the Uhlenbeck Battleship to prevent Operation Angel Down from happening. (Sonic X) 'Battle of Izumogakure' Karima speaks to Paul Gekko that his armada is over 8,000 years old, and that it is "The perfect machine... ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways!". His hyperbole is, however, cut short when, on the horizon, the piscine ship of the Archangel appear. As battle is joined between the White Fleet and the Archangel, simply makes directly for Kira Yamato's Gundam to confront his childhood friend personally. Athrun goes into SEED mode and saves Kira. In the Second Battle of Jachin Due, The White Fleet joined forces with Lacus Clyne's Fleet to stop the Great War. Kira encounters Rau , this time in his new Providence Gundam. The fight is utterly onesided as the Providence's DRAGOON System overpowers the METEOR system. It is here that Rau's plan comes to be known: as the flawed clone of Al Da Flaga, Rau seeks to punish humanity - both Natural and Coordinator alike - for their actions. During the fight, a lifepod from the ravaged Dominion battleship nears the battle, holding Flay. Kira attempts to rescue Flay again, intercepting a beam rifle shot Paul Gekko is able to kill Rau Le Creuset in his ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam before Rau could kill Flay. Sadly, their reunion is bittersweet: Flay's shuttle is able to push Paul's Tornado Hydra to save Paul Gekko, thus the Justice Gundam destroying the Cannon GENESIS, killing Flay. Kira is overcome with grief, knowing that he failed to fulfill his promise of protecting his friends once again. With a brand new resolve, Kira returns to save Paul Gekko and it worked. ='Desperate Mission' = During this period of time the Ninja King presents a speech around the entire world about the organization Logos and claims that by destroying them the war will end, and Shinn easily agrees, later when the White Angel is ordered to save other People from the Army of Orochis in the mission code-named "Operation Angel's Rescue", Paul Gekko gets his opportunity to stop the Archangel and the Freedom from invading the Village first. Paul Gekko was chased by the GUN Military Truck who is driven by Stella the Louise of Kuro Akastuki after passing the last Point Marker in City of Lacroa. From there, the Stella will chase Paul Gekko down through a section of the City where the city angle has been turned 180 degrees. During the chase, will also use three saw-blades attached on its cab to attack from afar, which Paul Gekko can avoid by moving to the side. Near the end of the chasing section, it will use its rocket boosters to chase after Paul Gekko on a vertical wall. until they reach the end of the chase where the GUN Military Truck will crash into a brick overpass knocking Stella unconcious. Shinn is shocked when he learns that Stella is the Truck's driver and one of the Kuro Akatsuki's Extendeds. After receiving the message that Archangel won't surrender, Shinn takes off on the Impulse and starts to fight Kira. Paul Gekko uses the Chaos Emeralds to use the Ultimate Battle Form to stop the Army of the Eight Headed Dragons but the Eight Headed Dragons responded to Fortress Gundam about the respected homes of hylians and humans. After the Eight Headed Dragons returned to the Forest at their homes, Kira however activates Seed Mode and cripples the Impulse. However, all backed up and ready, Paul Gekko was able to save Shinn in time and the Chaos Emeralds have shutted down and teleported the Archangel to the Space Colony Yuki's Hanger and to the Ocean which made Kira falter. Paul Gekko in his Battle Mode charged in and aimed straight at the Freedom's cockpit, disabling the Freedom for good. Unknown to Shinn, Kira survives the ordeal. While tied to a bed due to her violent behavior, Stella the Louise cries out for Lyon, and Shinn the Asuka again attempts to calm her, though she does not recall who he is. When waking up again, tired and less aggressive, she sees Shinn and recognizes him this time, indicating the erasing of her memory was not completely successful. ='Battle in Space' = Paul Gekko went to PLANT's capital, Aprilius One to eat at the Pizza Restaurant with his Friends who are 900,000 Coordinators. Paul Gekko senses that the Egg Fleet has invaded Januarius 1 to 4 and December 7 and 8. Paul Gekko was able to warn the Coordinators in Aprilius One that the Doctor Eggman has the Army of Robot-like Naturals invading the City. Paul Gekko was able to save 900,000 Coordinators from capture by hiding them inside a Giant Cargo crates thus transferring them to the Space Colony Yuk but got caught himself as a result by the ZAFT Officers, Rey Za Burrel and Shinn Asuka in Mobile Suits. Chairman Durandal orders the ZAFT Moon Fleet to capture the Space Colony Yuki in return for that rescue from Djibril's Remaining Forces. Almost immediately after the assassination attempt in Copernicus City, PLANT chairman Gilbert Durandal appears in a global broadcast, taken aboard the ZAFT space mobile fortress Messiah. From the Messiah, he address the Requiem attack on PLANT, and assures the world that LOGOS has been defeated. However, he announces that there is one more enemy that humanity has to face, an enemy he addresses as "ignorance and ambition". He accuses Naturals of being too self-centered and conceited, essentially causing the suffering of others. Thus, he then announces that he has the solution to this problem, and reveals the "Destiny Plan" - every human and Coordinator will be assigned the role that they are the most genetically suited to. The Atlantic Federation is the first to decide not to follow the plan, and the Arzachel Lunar Base mobilizes its remaining forces in defense while the president of the Atlantic Federation (who is at Arzachel Base) attempts to contact chairman Durandal. Without even responding to the request for contact, Durandal uses the captured and repaired Requiem superweapon to destroy the Arzachel Lunar Base, destroying the base, part of the Alliance fleet and killing the president as well. ='Battle of Messiah' = Subsequently, the Orb Union and the Kingdom of Scandinavia are the only other nations left to reject the Destiny Plan, and soon Orb and Terminal (the organization that the Three Ships Alliance grew into between the wars), understanding the message sent by Chairman Durandal through the destruction of Arzachel Base with the Requiem, mobilize their military forces to destroy Requiem. The Orb Union launches its space fleet from the lunar free city of Copernicus, consisting of the White Angel and White Fox, the Izumo class battleship Kusanagi and two other Izumo class battleships). Lacus Clyne's flagship, the Eternal, leads a number of Earth Alliance and ZAFT battleships loyal to Terminal: and Earth Alliance ships that survived the Requiem attack on Arzachel. Their Earth Alliance forces consisted of at least two Agamemnon-classs, at least two Nelson class battleships and four or more Drake class escort ships, and their ZAFT forces consisted of two or more Nazca class destroyers and two Laurasia class frigates. The Hylian Federation Fleet is engaging the ZAFT forces defending the Messiah space fortress and the Requiem. However, with Requiem's second station moving closer into firing position to destroy Orb, Paul Gekko, in his RT-55-09 Orochi Gundam, told the White Angel and Team Kyoji, pilots of ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, to leave the Eternal and break through the Requiem's defenses and destroy it while he and the Eternal attack the Messiah. The defensive hole this left at the Eternal was filled in by Yzak Joule in his ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited and Dearka Elsman in his ZGMF-1001 Blaze Zaku Phantom. Paul Gekko was engaged by the ZGMF-X666S Legend, piloted by Rey Za Burrel, who blamed Kira for his flawed existence. However, Rey was shaken up by Kira's reasoning as to his own life, and the Legend was nearly destroyed when Paul Gekko fired all the Orochi Gundams's weapons at the Legend, with almost every shot connecting. In the meantime, Paul Gekko was attacked by Lunamaria Hawke piloting the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, Riku easily disabled the Impulse, but was attacked by the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, piloted by Shinn Asuka. Paul Gekko summons the Chaos Emeralds, Spirit of Stella Louiseer and his Entity within him. Shinn Asuka's feelings stop him from attacking Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko transforms to Super Paul Gekko to destroy the Messiah's Neo GENESIS superweapon with a mass missile attack at about the same time the Requiem was destroyed. The Great War came to an abrupt end after Paul Gekko destroyed the organization Logos. He spared the life of the boy and the other young kids, who are the Younglings of the Jedi to be raised by Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko in Battle Armor Mode charges at the hundreds of the ZAFT soldiers inside their Mobile Suits, Lunamaria interposes herself between the two, begging them to stop fighting which Paul Gekko accepts. The ZAFT surrendered, and the Great War came to an end. (Sonic the Hedgehog Song) 'Aftermath' Paul Gekko wanders in thought for a moment about Chili dogs, but Team Okaina still successfully Destroyed the Cannon on the Moon thus destroying the main energy core. Back at Izumogakure, everyone celebrates after Paul Gekko and Bianca announce the defeat of Logos, followed by a passionate kiss between the two freedom fighters and for Athrun’s defeat into Victory. New political leaders are elected across various nations affected by Durandal's LOGOS campaign. Lacus Clyne becomes the new chair of the PLANT Supreme Council making her chairwoman and negotiated a peace treaty with the Earth Alliance and Orb Union to secure true peace between the three nations. ([ Category:Characters